Setting thing right
by Portaldragon1
Summary: It seams like a normal day for the rahkshi brothers on there peaceful island, until the toa of water gail washes up on there shores. when they are called to the task of setting many a factional world's straight. But will the toa and the rahkshi succeed in there task? (sorry for my crummy summery)
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: Meeting a Toa**

* * *

**Notes: I do _not_ own bionicle, also this is my first fan fiction I have ever made so don't kill me if it's a little cheesy. But all the same I hope you like it ;). Also the crossover part will come in future chapter of the story.**

* * *

Three rahkshi brothers Panrahk,Lerahk and Kurahk where walking along their small jungle island home. It seem like an average day, or so they thought.

"I'm bored out of my mind." said Lerahk.

Lerahk got bored very easy very quickly and he was dare-devil by nature. He was doing crazy stunts one second and trying to ride the wild rahi that lived on the island the next.

Then Kurahk said "It's not being bored, its relaxing."

"Well dare devils don't relax very easily, the closest I will ever get to relaxing is sleeping." said Lerahk with a snappy sarcastic tone in his voice.

Then Panrahk spotted a blue figure in the distance.

"Hey guys." Panrahk said.

"Yes." the two of them at once.

"Lerahk's wish must have been granted,because It might be me but I think a Ga-matorn has landed on are beach." said Kurahk.

"Finally something to do" said Lerahk with excitement.

The three rahkshi started running toward the Ga-matoran to find that it was not a Ga-matoran at all, instead it was the toa of water her self Gali.

The three rahkshi were stunned in what they found on their island shore.

"Guys we needs to hide, now", said Panrahk with fear.

"Why Panrahk, it's just a toa" said Lerahk casually.

Panrahk turned to his brother with an absolutely shocked expression on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS JUST A TOA, IF THAT TOA GETS THE SLIGHTEST CHANCE OF KILLING US SHE WILL TAKE IT!" Panrahk said with a look of surprise at his brother's statement.

"Panrahk calm your self." said Kurahk.

Panrahk started to try to calm down, but it was not working at all. In fact he has hyperventilating.

The three rahkshi had left their old life of being evil and wanted a peaceful live of living off the land and making their brotherhood stronger.

They had lived like this for about 5 years but they knew that today everything would change for the better for the worst.

While Lerahk was trying to help his brother calm down Kurahk went to see Gail and see if she needed help.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KURAHK,SHE COULD AWAKEN AT ANY MOMMENT" Panrahk was trying to grab him.

"Seriously you need to chill out" said Lerahk in a concerned tone.

Kurahk ignored his frantic brother and continued forward. After taking a look at the toa of water he had an idea of what had possible happened.

"Well my best guess is that she is ether knocked out" Kurahk said. Panrahk had finally fund a way to calm himself down.

"Good lots of time to get away" said Panrahk.

"We don't have to run away you know, it's not like we are evil " stated Kurahk.

"But she does not know that, to her we are still bloodthirsty beasts" said Panrahk in reply.

"I think we should take the risk, it could be worth it if we convince her that we are not evil" said Lerahk.

The three brothers agreed that they would take Gail back to their home. "Turahk will be very surprised to say the least" said Kurahk. Kurahk was carrying Gali on there why to their home. "Lets just hope he is pleased with are findings.

* * *

**To be continued**

**please review, I like constructive criticism ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:the call to adventure**

* * *

Turahk was sleeping in the cavern he and his other three brothers called home for five years, after they had removed them self's from after the Makuta they decided to never turn back to the evil ways of the rest of their kind.

"Um Turahk we have a little problem" said Lerahk.

"What kind of problem" Turahk said sleepily.

"Well the toa Gali was washed up on are shore" said Lerahk.

Turahk finally fully awake from his nap, he got up and look at him with a smile on his face.

"This is a joke right" Turahk thinking it was a joke was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Because this is the funniest one I have heard all week out of you".

"But sir this is a real toa we are talking about, this is not a joke" said Kurahk who has caring the knocked out toa Gali. Turahk walked over to see Gali for him self.

Once he saw the toa for him self he was in a state of shock. "Well you were not kidding where you " said Turahk.

Kurahk laid the toa on the ground of their cavern home.

"What should we do" said Panrahk in a concerned tone.

"Well we can't leave her for dead" said Lerahk.

"Well that's kinda obvious" said Kurahk.

"I think we must find a way to prove to her that we are neutral" Said Turahk with confidence.

All the brothers agreed that they would try to find a way to prove to Gali that they were not evil.

"Hello, is any one there" said Gail. Gali awake to find her self in the rahkshi home, she was greatly confused by this.

"Hello their Gali" said Turahk. "How do you know may name!" said Gali.

"We thought that everyone knows your name" Said Lerahk.

"What do you mean we" Gali said in confusion.

Just then the four brothers walked out of the shadows and into the light. Gali was going to attack them,but noticed that they did not have their staffs with them.

"We do not mean harm to you great toa of water" said Turahk.

"How can I know then" said Gali with lots of curiosity.

"Well we did not kill you when you here out cold" said Panrahk in reply.

"And we let you into are home" Kurahk added.

Gali was still not completely convinced by their claim but they did save her and like they did, she took the risk.

"Ok, I'll take the risk, but if you turn on me I will not hesitate to kill you" said Gali.

"Also I have to be asked why where you out cold when we found you" said Kurahk.

"I was swimming to long and I pasted out from exhaustion" said Gail in reply to Kurahk's question.

"Why where you swimming for so long Gail ,that another thing I what to know"

Lerahk said. In fact all the brothers had their own question to ask the toa.

" I was swimming toward something, A island far away from Ga-koro, and I was dumb enough to thing I could make it there on my own, that is what my mission is about after all" Gail said to them.

"What mission" Panrahk asked, Now the brothers had even more questions than before.

"You know for rahkshis you ask a lot of questions" said Gail. "well you give us something to question about" replied Turahk.

"I think I need to start over from to beginning of my story" said Gail.

"Joy story time" Panrahk said with glee.

"It is a tradition for toa to go on a quest on their own,with out the help of other toa's, well it had come my time to go on a quest by myself and I got more than what I had barged for" said Gail as she was starting to explain her story.

"My quest was a big one, to set other universes straight, and to go to other universes I needed The staff of worlds, the staff will give me the power to make portal to go any other universe I please" Gali explained to them.

The four brother were stunned by what she had told them.

"Well that is one heck of an explanation you have their Turahk said.

"Ok so long story short you are going on an adventure to set things right in several other universes, I'm I correct Gail" said Turahk. "Yes you are right" said Gail.

"Do you have the staff with you at the moment" asked Lerahk.

"No I don't at the moment, but I'm searching for it, I was told by Nokama that I could find it at this island" said Gali.

"What does it look it, because we could help you find it " said Lerahk with great enthusiasm.

"Well it looks a silver color with 9 long triangle looking parts opening up like a fan at the top and it has a small blue jewel right below the fan of spikes" she told them.

The Lerahk knew what she was talking about, "wait here" Lerahk said as he quickly ran out of the cavern, in about five or less minutes he had arrived with a staff in his hands.

"Is this the staff you where talking about" Lerahk said.

Gail looked at it with a mixture of relief that she had found it and happiness that she would no longer have to search. She took the staff by her side and was about to walk out of the cave and continue with her quest when Turahk stood in her way.

"But Gali you are tired and you have no supplies to help you on your travels, you could stay here for the night" said Turahk in a caring tone in his voice.

"Ok I guest you are right, I will stay" said Gali.

"Also one more question,can you have non toa help on your quest" Kurahk asked.

"Why do you what to tag along, join me on an adventure" Gail responded. Then all four of them nodded in unison, after Gali thought or a about a minuet she made her choose.

"I think it would be ok" said Gali.

The four brother humbly nodded their heads and started to pack up what they needed for their adventure. After a long day of packing they all had what they needed for their adventure. They knew that this would change them in many ways, but in one way in particular. This journey would make their brother hood stronger.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; the journey begins**

* * *

The beautiful sunrise was the start of a new day. Turahk liked watching sunsets and sunrises as something to do every morning and evening. Kurank and Panrahk would join him some times, Lerahk tried for about 2 minuets before calling his hobby boring.

He started walking into the cave where his brothers and toa Gail where sleeping. He started trying to wake up his brothers.

"Lerahk time to get up sleepy head" he said to his brother in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Its to early to wake up brother" said Lerahk in a cranky and tired way.

"It's never to early to go adventuring" said Turahk in reply.

The other three had awaken when they heard Turahk and Lerahk's pleasant conversation.

"I guest you can be bored on the island, and we will have an awesome and amazing adventure with out Lerahk" said Turahk. "Fine I'll wake up" said Lerahk.

The group started gathering there things to start on their epic quest. "Gali what are the other worlds going to look like" asked Kurank. "Well no ones ever seen the other world so we don't know what they look like, so we will be the first ones to find out" Gail said in reply to Kurahk's question. Gail looked back to see if all the others were present, and they all where.

"Are we ready to begin are adventure guys" Gali said, all the brothers said "yes" in unison.

"Well its time to start setting things right for these worlds" Said Gali.

First she told them to back up as she created her first portal the portal was expanding very quickly, when it finished expanding looked like a mirror still reflection. "What do we do now" Panrahk asked.

"We hop right in" Gali said with excitement, as she did she ran feet first into the portal. The others looked in to it waiting for Gail to respond. "Come on guys it's not like you are falling from the sky" said Gail with an inpatient tone in her words. With that the brothers quickly jumped into the portal.

Kurahk was the last to jump out of the portal and when he did the portal closed up right under his feet. He quickly ran toward the rest of the group. They all started to admire the beautiful land scape they had landed into. It was a beautiful summer day when they had come to their first world to fix. They then noticed a white sign with text on it, and it read "Metro city 4 miles north". "I think we know where we are going to"

"Well I think we know where we need to go guys" said Gail. "But how can we know Gail , it's not like we know this planet like the back of or hands" Panrahk said. "Well there is one way to find out guys" Gail said. And with that the started heading north to metro city.

As they were traveling had observed that no bio-mechanical life forms lived on this planet. Also time felt to pass by only a few minuets faster than back home. "When are we going to reach this Metro city, my feet are killing me!" Lerahk said.

"Oh suck it up Lerahk, its only four miles away" Panrahk said to his complaining brother.

"In fact I think we are half way there all ready" Kurahk said to try to make his brother feel better, (and partly so he would stop complain).

The group had traveled for about and hour before seeing large structures in the distance.

"Well guys, We made it to Metro city" said Gail. The group started to cheer (mostly Lerahk) for finally making it to Metro City.

The group was travailing through the maze of alley ways and old ware houses.

"I don't see anything wrong with this place, seems quite normal actually."said Panrahk wondering what could be wrong with this place.

"Maybe we came early" said Kurahk. "I think we might have come early as well, It's possible that there is nothing to fix now, but we will have to set things right soon" Gali said.

"I think we should set up a base in ones of these abandoned building" said Lerahk.

This seemed like a good Idea and after a small amount of searching they had found a perfect two-story warehouse to make a base until it came time to get started.

In their new base was completely set up they all relaxed because they where all very tired after walking for so long. Gail was looking out one of the windows of the wear house, As she did so she watched from the shadows because one the city's inhabitants could see her.

"When will he get started Gail" Said Kurahk. "I don't know Kurahk, It could be in an hour or it could be tomorrow morning, for all I know it could be next year" replied Gail. "But I have the feeling that it will be very soon" said Gail in a calm tone.

Just then they all hear a large crashing sound and then a deafening roaring sound. The five of them were quickly garbed their weapons to see what was the matter.

As they looked up at the bright summer sun had been blotted out by two large flying rahi, (they naturally called any non sentient life form a rahi, just like a human would call any non sentient life form an animal).

The first one looked like a giant bird, its coloration was a metallic silver,bright yellow and gold. To the humans looking at this giant rahi (animal), its was a spectacular site to see.

As for the second beast was much different from the first rahi (animal). This one was blood red and black and had a much longer wing spanned, had two large horn's and a long tail with 5 long claws on the end of its tail and on the end of both of its wings.

The two beasts roared at each other and started a mid-air battle. "Well, I guest we should start clearing up this mess" said Lerahk. The five of then walked out of the wear house and started running towards the two beasts.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Taking care of business**

* * *

**To clarify the two "beasts" are a shiny ho oh and a yveltal ( Yveltal is a new 6th gen Pokemon if you did not know). Also because they don't know that they are Pokemon, they will call them rahi (Rahi are bionicles equivalent of animals). Pokemon, Bionicle and The Incredibles is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

The five of them had made it to the town square, just as they had made to the town square the red rahi had the bird rahi pined to the ground, the bird rahi started to roar in pain before breathing fire right in the red rahi's face.

As the two rahi here fighting each other,people where running in terror of the battle that was going on. They where so terrified of the two that they did not even to notice the five bio mechanical beings standing in front of them.

"Whats the plan Gali" asked Kurahk. Gali knew just what to do, " Panrahk and Kurahk you take on the bird rahi, Turahk and Lerahk you take the red one".

"I think that we wont be alone in this fight" said Lerahk, just then the five of them saw four red figures.

The four figure where also attacking the two giant rahi. "I just you are right Lerahk" said Gail, she was happy that they would not be alone in this fight.

The five of them spit off into groups of two to fight the two flying beasts. Panrahk and Kurahk managed to grab hold of the bird rahi.

Lerahk and Turahk was fighting the red rahi on ground for the time being. Gail was going to find a perfect place to send for a portal to send to two monsters back home where they belonged.

As the two where fighting Turahk had a sudden pain coming from the back of his head.

As he turned around one of the red figures was attacking him. What surprised to find out three things about his attacker. The first was that (least important of all thought) was that it was a female, second was that she could stretch out any part of her body and lastly she was attacking him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU" screamed Turahk in a mix of pain and anger,before he knew it he was pined to the ground by his attacker.

"I'm not falling for it, evil doer" she said.

Lerahk was trying to attack the red rahi whit of his might, he looked back to see his brother being held down by one of the four red figures.

Are theses red people trying to help us or make this harder than it needs to be Thought Lerahk.

"Turahk this rahi is going air born again, get over here and help me" Lerahk said to his brother.

"I told you we are trying to help" said Turahk in an annoyed tone of voice.

As the red rahi started to fly again,Turahk was trying to keep up to it as it was flying away.

Then he felt him self get lifted up by something, It was the red-figure.

"I'm Helen by the way, a.k.a Elastigirl" Elastigirl said, this time in a sum what cheerful tone.

"I'm Turahk" Turahk told her in response.

"This is not a meet and greet you two, now help me!" said Lerahk in frustration.

"How are Panrahk and Kurahk doing" asked Turahk.

"They managed to control the rahi, but they are having the same problem you had back there" said Lerahk in reply.

"Um are those your crazy kids back there miss" asked Lerahk.

"Yes, yes they are" said Elastigirl.

"Well tell them to knock it out, They are making it harder for us to complete the mission" said Lerahk.

"What mission" asked Elastigirl.

"The one we were sent on and it is very important that we can complete" said Turahk

"Sent on by who" asked Elastigirl. She had a million questions to ask, who were they, what were they and what exactly was their mission where some of the millions of questions Helen had to ask them.

"We will explain when this is all over" said Turahk.

Helen knew she had to tell her kids that they where trying to help.

Panrahk was trying to control the massive bird that they where riding, it was a difficult task but he could handle it

Kurahk has trying to deal with the two children that here attacking him.

"What are you two fools doing, we are trying to set things right" said Kurahk in annoyed tone.

Just as violet was about to turn invisible so we could get a good punch at him they heard a voice.

"Kids he is telling the truth" Helen told her kids.

The two of them looked in confusion at their mother.

"What are you talking about mom, they have bad guy written all over them" said Dash.

"Always trust your mother kids" said Panrahk as he was trying to follow Gali below.

"Quick question what are they" asked Violet.

"We are rahkski, but that's not important now that we find a way to control this rahi and get it out of the city" said Panrahk.

"Who is Gali" asked Dash.

Kurahk pointed to a blue figure jumping from building to building with the staff on her back. By doing this she was leading the beasts away from the city, with her has Mr. Incredible who knew that she was trying to help already.

The two rahi had thankfully where slowly calming down. Some times they would try to nip at each other but all in all they were calm.

Soon they had come to a filed outside of the city to make a portal, she made a single for the two to land the two beasts.

"Thank you for helping us out" said Mr. Incredible.

"No problem sir" said Gali.

Gail lead the two rahi to a certain spot and started to make the portal for them to go back home.

As the portal opened up it started to shoot out lighting bolts from the center. When it fully opened up the two flew back home. Afterward Gail felt like a lot of her energy was gone, but it slowly came back to her.

"Do you guys need a place to stay for the night" asked Helen.

"Well considering that are current place of rest is an abandoned ware house, we except" said Gali. She was reveled that they would have a nice place to rest.

From there the nine of them started making their way back to Metro city.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Pleas review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: questions and answers**

* * *

**Hello everyone, Thank you Loyal deer for your overflowing support and Jake fan for all the great pointers, tips and helpful constructive criticism. You guys are Awesome ;)**

* * *

It was around 10:00 pm when the group of 9 made it home. When the brothers saw it was like nothing that they had ever seen before. It was nothing like there dry old cave or the abandon old warehouse that they almost had to stay at. To the Parr's it was a normal house, the brothers it was paradise.

"I don't want to make it seem like we are intruding on you guys or any thing" said Gali sheepishly.

"Its nothing really, think of it as a way to repay the favor for helping us and the city" Said Helen.

"If you say so miss, also where will we be sleep" Gali said.

"Any where soft is find with us" Lerahk said. When he was saying this he was all wrapped up in what looked like a giant cocoon of blankets and comforters.

"Well Gail would the couch be ok with you" asked Bob.

"That sounds ok with me" replied Gali.

After a bit of settling in, Helen and Bob thought that they could ask Gali some question.

"What are you, exactly" Said Helen, this was the first question that naturally flowed into her mind.

"I am a toa, in a way toa are like you in a way, we keep the balance of good and evil, just like you guys do" said Gali.

"Are their other toa" asked Bob.

"Yes there my toa team, we protect the island Mata Nui, then the two other teams that protect Metru Nui and Voya Nui" Said Gali

"Do you have any powers in particular" asked Violet.

"I have my mask powers, mask powers are special to each toa, such as my mask lets me breath under water, I also have great speed and stamina" said Gali.

"Do you plan on leaving tomorrow" asked Helen.

"If all goes well, yes" said Gali.

"I need to go to bed, you may ask your questions in the morning" said Gali.

As all the family (and the bionicles) where fast asleep a dark shadow had emerged from the shadows.

"So the toa think they can mess up my fun , well they are going to get on heck of a surprise when they awake" said the dark figure to him self. After making his way out of the maze of sleeping rahkshi brothers, he slowly made his way to violet and dashes room.

"Now let the fun began all over again" said the dark shadowy figure.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The note**

* * *

It was about six am in the morning, the birds were chirping and the sun was slowly rising. All was peaceful,but it was not to last.

All of a sudden the house was filled with the sound of a screaming Helen. Just as her screams filled the house Gali and Bob was quickly running to where Helen was. The rahkshi brothers also quickly jumped to their feet to see what was the matter as well.

When they found there they found a note on dash's door. All they could do was read the note that was given to them.

* * *

**_Dear Fun Suckers,_**

**_Why did you have to ruin my fun, all I was trying to do has spread some good old fashion chaos, just trying to make your boring town in to a chaotic wonderland. But nope the city just has to have some supers and some dinky robots to save it. But no matter you disrupted my fun and you paid for it. But I must tell you that your two children are not dead. But lets say I have not put them in the most safe place ether. My new game has begun, but just so you are not searching aimlessly the planet for them, they are in a place I found while searching around the several different universe to pick from, I had found the perfect place. So I took that perfect place and placed it right in your world. It is in the badlands so go have fun looking for it and your children._**

**_Your favorite chaos maker,_**

**_D_**

* * *

"We must go looking for violet and Dash,now" said Helen who was now in a state of panic.

"We will find them, In fact me and the rahkshi can help you find them" said Gali as she tried to calm down Helen.

"But who will look out for the city" asked Helen.

"I think I can keep a good eye on the city by myself" Said Bob who was also trying to calm down his wife.

It was decided that Bob would look out for the city and Helen, Gali and the rahkshi brothers would try to find Violet and Dash.

Dash slowly started to wake up and as he did she was not in his pajamas anymore, in fact he and his sister here in their uniforms, mask and all.

They were surrounded by what looked the badlands. Was this a dream he thought to him self, Violet was still fast asleep.

To make certain if he was dreaming or not he pinched him self, much to his surprise he felt pain.

"What is going on" Dash said to him self out loud.

Just then he hear a large amounts of screaming, gun shots and explosives the worst part was that they where coming closer and closer.

"Violet wake up" said Dash.

"What is it" asked Violet how was half asleep and half awake.

"Sis I do not know where we are but I do know this, we need to start running" said Dash,

* * *

**To be continued...**

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: the battle filed**

* * *

Dash and Violet did not know what to do, they did not know where they here or how they got there. But they had needed to find out were they sounds where coming from.

As they got closer their minds were thinking of the worst of what could be over there. But when they got there it was a very interesting.

All they saw was explosions, gunfire and things of that sort. By what they could tell the fighting was being fought by two teams, Red and Blue.

"Why do you think they are fighting" said Dash, what they had found only added to the confusion.

"How should I know, but what I do know is that we need to get out of here" said Violet.

"I think we need to find out more" said Dash.

Violet was totally surprised at her brothers idea, Dash was reckless but he was not dumb.

"What are you talking about Dash" Violet said. At this point it felt like he has being controlled by some one else.

"Come on sis" Dash said with a little too much excitement.

Dash then grab his sister's arm and started run towards the battle filed. you doing Dash" said Violet.

"But It looks so fun sister, let's go" Said Dash.

Violet tried to pull her self away but it failed, Dash started to run very fast into the battle field, violet tried to get out of her brothers grip.

Before she knew it they were in the battlefield. Gunfire and explosions was everywhere and they where in the middle of it all. They did manage to get to a safe spot. Dash had managed to snap out of his recklessness, but it was too late.

"What just happened" said Dash.

Violet turned to her brother. "Well you just decided to us into this battle filed that's what" Violet said in anger.

"Sorry, I just felt like I had to, As if I has being commanded to do it" said Dash

"I'm not buying it Dash now tell me the real reason" said Violet who totally confused and angered at the same time by her brothers response.

"I'm telling you the truth sis, why would I lie to you" said Dash.

"Well I'm still not buying it" said Violet with suspicion.

"We need to get out of here" said Dash.

"But how" said Violet.

"We just need to hide until the fighting is over and sneak back over the fence" said Dash.

The two sibling had agreed on their escape plan, hopefully it would work.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Pleas review**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8: Meet the team part 1**

**Tf2, the incredibles and bionicles belong to their owners (duh).**

* * *

Violet and Dash had waited for the fighting to end from the safety of their hiding spot, eventually they fell asleep. They both dreamed that they where back home, but sadly it was just a dream.

The Scout of the red team was doing an early morning patrol of their territory, The fighting was not going to happen until next week. The two teams battled each other every other week or on holidays.

In the back of Scouts eyes he could see an opening to a large crate. He also thought we heard noses coming from it. At first he thought that it was just a family of rats or something, until he heard mumbling. It was not like the Pyro's mumbled speech pattern, it was the kind of talk in your sleep kind of mumbling. The Scout decided to investigate, when he looked in it he was completely surprised at what he had found.

"What are two kids doing here" Scout said to him self quietly.

"The soldier will know what to do, hopefully" said Scout, Scout started running to the red teams base.

The Soldier was eating his breakfast. All was quite and peaceful because most of the men where sleeping, as he was about to finish his pancakes the scout ran in.

"Um soldier, we have a problem" said the Scout.

"What did you do now boy" said the Soldier.

"I didn't do nothing, it's something I found" said the Scout.

"Ok then lets so she what the fuss is about" said the Soldier.

After a bit of walking the two of them had come to the crate, "This is what I'm talking about" said the Scout, "That is just a broken old crate" said the Soldier who was getting annoyed by the Scout at this point.

"It's whats in the crate" said Scout, the Soldier took a lot inside the crate, the soldier confused and surprised and what he found in the crate.

"Ok so there are two kids, how did they get here is the real question is how did they get here" said the Soldier.

"I don't know" said the Scout.

"Well all we need to do is wake them up and then tell then to scram" said the Soldier, the scout then went in the large crate to wake up the sleeping kids.

"Wake you lazy bums" said the Scout in a harsh tone.

Violet wake up to see the scout right in her face and she screamed. She then started to kick and punch the scout as hard and as fast as she could.

"Dash start running, we have been found" screams Violet to her little brother, but the soldier had managed to catch dash before he could start running.

"Take it easy all we want is some questions answered" said Scout.

Violet stopped and came out of the crate to answer their questions.

"What are you kids doing here and what are your names that is all I need to know" said the Soldier.

"Ok then I am Violet and this is Dash and one day we woke up on the battle filed with no knowledge of how we get here".

"Ok then, seems it is reasonable to assume that your parents are coming you and since the town does not have an orphanage you can stay, but first you must meet the team and you will help us in are fight" said the Soldier.

"What are you fighting ageist" asked Dash.

"Well for the next few weeks, robots" said Scout.

The two of them excepted and they where off the meet the rest of the red team.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Pleas review**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9: meet the team part 2**

* * *

The five of them where walking to the red team base the scout had more questions to ask violet and Dash.

"So do you have any idea on how you got here, any at all" asked the scout, the two of them said no.

"Ok children,we have made it to are base, it will be nice to have some help killing robots around here" said the Soldier.

"I am hope the other lads don't mind" said the Scout worriedly.

The other seven men were awake and eating their breakfast. Soon they would do what they normally had done for the past few weeks, blowing up robots left and right.

"Does and body know where the ze soldier is" said the Medic.

"He is probably with the Scout" said the Sniper.

"Hello men today I have something to tell you, two new helpers have mysteriously came to are fort today and they are going to help us mangle and blow up robots" said the Soldier with great enthusiasm.

"Their names are Violet and Dash, they will be great helpers to the team but they are not permanent" said the Soldier.

The soldier then showed Violet and Dash to the rest of the team, the men started to laugh and laugh at the two kids.

"That is the bloody help we get" said the demoman hysterically laughing at the two.

The Soldier was tired of the troops laughter. "Ok you maggots they might look like average kids by they can fight" said the soldier "AND THEY ARE GOING TO BLOW UP AND DISMANTLE ROBOTS WITH YOU MAGGOTS WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" scream the soldier at the men.

Violet and dash were stunned by the soldiers loud rant.

"NOW LETS GO OUT THERE AND KILL SOME ROBOTS" screamed the Soldier.

And with that the team of ten where off to kill the robots.

* * *

**To be continued**

**please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10:robots**

* * *

After a bit of training for the both of them Violet became a spy and Dash became a Scout. The team quickly found out about their powers and the team didn't mind them being around as much as they thought that they would.

"So when do we get started on mashing up robots" asked Dash.

"Well we will get started tomorrow" said the scout to Dash.

"What are the robots like" asked Dash.

"Well they are robotic version of are team, but there are no robot dash's or violet's" said the Scout.

"Who made them" asked Dash.

"A man by the name of Grey Mann made them,and we must kill wave after wave of them" said Scout.

" MEN ATTENTION" yelled the soldier to the red team,instantly the men where in line and at attention.

"It seems like Gray and his robots are attacking earlier than we thought, in fact they are heading this way now, so move out" bellowed the Soldier.

And with that the men started running to the battle filed.

The Bionicles/Helen had driven for two days and they where going to stop at nothing to find Dash and Violet. They drove all around the dust bowl to find the two children. One night while asking around the town one man said that we saw them about two days ago walking with some tall guy. He also said that they where moving east to where Blue and Red fought. After a long drive they had come to their destination.

"Do you think that they are really in there" asked Kurahk.

"Well we have to check and see for are self's, me and the rahkshi will go in and look you need to rest" said Gali.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Helen.

The five bionicles started to enter the arena, little did they know that they would be in the fight for their life and they where being watched.

"Great the dinky robots are getting to close to the kids, but no matter they will be mistaken for the regular robots and their heads will roll and I will win" said Discord with an evil grin on his face.

"And if that does not work well then I must bring the discord to them" said Discord as he became one with the shadows.

"The fun is about to begin all over again and this time I will have chaos and enjoy it to" said Discord and a whisper that sounds more like the wind than a voice.

"Hey mates I see the first bloody wave of robots" said the Sniper.

"You know what to do men" said the Soldier.

As the bionicles started to enter the dust bowl the robots started to flood the dust bowl in a stamped.

"Do you guys hear something" said Lerahk. As the booming sound got louder and louder they five of them turned around. "IT'S A STAMPED, RUN FOR IT" yelled Gali. They managed to run to the right to get out of the stamped. They entered the dusk bowl and started looking around.

The Scout was looking around the far corers of the map for money and robots. As the Scout was looking around he thought he saw five oddly colored robots. "Grey must have a new robots" said the Scout.

"Kurahk and Lerahk you go explore the north and the east, Turahk and Panrahk will explore the south and the west, I will explore the edge" said Gali.

"Gali look out" said Panrahk pointing to the Scout running at them at full speed. As he was about to take a baseball bat to Gali's head Turahk kicked him in the chest and pinned him to the ground.

"And what do you think you are doing punk" said Turahk. The Scout was trying to grab his bat, but Panrahk garbed it and threw it a couple of feet away.

"Get off me you hunk of junk" said the Scout.

"You hear that he called us hunks of junks, lets teach him some manners" said Turahk.

"Guys you go on, me and Kurahk can take him down" said Turahk. The others spread out to the far corners of the map to look for violet /dash.

"Ok punk have you seen these two kids" said Kurahk as he did he showed the scout a picture of Dash and Violet.

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't" Scout said sarcastically. Kurahk slapped him across the face and asked him again, "have you seen these kids" Kurahk said bluntly as if to more clearly get his point across.

"Ok ok I have seen the two squirts, but what do you want them for" asked the Scout who was hoping for the worst.

"We are going to bring them home" said Kurahk. After a couple of good kicks the two brothers went on looking for Violet and Dash.

Gail had made it to the center of the map after running away from tones of sentry nests. She then heard muffled breathing from behind her.

As she quickly around she was greeted by the Pyro's flames. She started to attack the Pyro but the Pyro's flames keep on hitting her, she needed to find a pond or something. Just as the Pyro was about to engulf her in flames she mangled to punch the Pyro hard enough to knock this thing to the ground. She quickly ran away as fast as she could to get away from her attacker.

Lerahk and Panrahk where looking around when Panrahk saw Violet and the distance.

"Lerahk I think I see her over there" ask Panrahk excitedly.

"Well let's go get her" said Lerahk.

"ATTENTION RED TEAM FIVE UNIDENTIFIED ROBOTS ARE IN THE AREA, DESTROY THEM AT ALL COSTS" yelled the Announcer.

"Oh no" said the two rashski in unison.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11:running**

**I hope you guys don't mind my chapters being short. Bionicles, tf2 and the Incredibles belong to their owners (duh)**

* * *

Kurahk and Lerahk where running at full speed to get to Violet. They knew that at any moment that their head could be shot clean of their heads.

"Violet,its us Kurahk and Lerahk" said Lerahk.

"What are you guys doing here" said Violet.

"We are here to talk you home, now where is your brother we can't leave him behind" said Kurahk.

"Come on I can talk you to him" said Violet.

The Pyro,Scout and Soldier where going after Panrahk,Turahk and Gali. They where also running as fast as they could, it seamed like they where evading bullets and flames every other second, they managed to lost them after a while.

"We lost them for now, we need to find the others and get out of this place" said Turahk.

"Guys is that you" said Dash, the others quickly turned around to see Dash, they all quickly ran to him Gali even gave him a hug.

"Its time to go home dash, but where is violet" asked Gali.

"She is right there" Dash said pointing towards Violet, Kurahk and Lerahk. They had all finally regrouped and here going to leave when.

"**Get off those kids you robots**" said the Soldier.

"We are the ones taking them home where they belong" said Gali.

"Sure you are probably going to take them to grey" said the Scout.

"Is it true, are the robots telling the truth" said the Soldier.

" Yes its true they are with us and I think its time we go home" said Violet.

The group of seven where making their way towards to exit. They had made it to the car where Helen was sleeping when to their surprise they got a second note.

* * *

_**Dear pests,**_

_**Well I must congratulation you on finding the two little kids of yours. They put of a fight with me but they where quickly subdued. Any way the second round of my game was begone. This time I have taken the children's mother to my lair. It is not to far away and I hope we can get to my big last of my game.**_

**_your favorite chaos maker,_**

**_D_**

* * *

"Just wonder full more wild goose chases around this wasteland!" said Violet angrily.

"Well let's go get them." said Gali.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12:meeting discord**

* * *

Helen woke up with a strange headache, her vision was very blurry and when her vision came back to her, she saw that she was no longer in her car sleeping. She was in a dark cave with only a dim light coming from the middle of the cave.

"Hello Helen, I'm glad you are awake" said Discord.

"Who are you and what do you want with me"said Helen.

"I just want to have fun" said Discord.

Helen could make out discords faint shadow but could not completely tell what he was.

"Step into the light" said Helen.

"As you wish"replied Discord, as discord slowly come into the light Helen's was quickly struck with fear.

"What are you" said Helen in a state of fear and confusion.

"What have you never seen a draconequus before" said Discord.

"You know its ok to be speechless over me"said Discord.

"Why am I here" said Helen.

"Well you and your friends ruined all of my fun" said Discord.

"What fun"said Helen confused.

"You remember me summing a discorded ho-oh and yveltal, or in other words the giant bird and beast you fought a couple of days ago" said Discord.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MANY PEOPLE!" shouted Helen angrily.

"Have we meet I am the spirit of chaos my job to created as much disharmony as I can, I also got bored with my home so I made discord here" said Discord.

"Ah my good old home of equestria, It's a fine place really, but my fun was not to last there ether" said Discord with a tint of nostalgia.

"Whats equestria" asked Helen.

"Equestria is a wonderful place full of magical talking ponies" said Discord. Helen had a face of confusion and disbelieve on her face when he said that.

"After all there are more worlds to brig chaos to than you think, and I will bring discord to them after I'm done playing around here" said Discord with an evil smile on his face.

"I must go now, and to make sure that you stay put" as Discord was saying this he put a spell on Helen so she could not leave the cave.

"The last round of my game is about to begin" said Discord evilly as he left the cave.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13: tricks and lies part 1**

* * *

They had searched high and low in the badlands to try to find Helen. They where very tired of searching, but it would be very selfish if they didn't try their hardest to find Helen,the scout was also helping them look.

"I'm sorry I called you a hunk of junk" said scout to Turahk.

"So are you trying to apologize to me" asked Turahk.

"I guess so" said scout sheepishly.

"Hey what are you anyway, I have never seen anything like you and your blue friend" said the Scout.

"I am a rahkshi and that is all you need to know" replied Turahk calmly.

"But I have so many questions that need answers" said the scout eagerly.

"If I answered all of them your head would explode" said Turahk.

The scout then looked to the east and saw in the distance a small cave about a couple of miles away from their current location.

"Hey guys I think I see a cave, we could try looking there" said the Scout this lots of pep and energy in his mouth. The others thought that it would be a great place to look around in and rest for a bit so they could get out of the hot sun.

Discord was looking around the lifeless waste land for something to eat, the only thing he could eat was the cacti that populated the badlands. If he wanted to he could send for cotton candy clouds to munch on and some chocolate rain to drink, but that would draw them to where Helen was being held captive,after all they had to be searching for her.

As he lifted his head upwards to the east he quickly spotted Helen's children and the robots. He also spotted a new member to their party,trying to remember where he saw this boy from.

"I remember now, he was with the red team from fort thing" said discord feeling a small bit of satisfaction knowing that he would have more fun in also messing around with scout.

Discord slowly moved closer to them as he as about to start the last round of his little game. "It time for the last round to begin" said discord evilly.

As the group was moving closer to the cave they all of a sudden felt a shaking coming from underneath their feet.

"EARTHQUAKE" shouted the scout as they all started to scramble around, the earth split into eight parts as the dust settled they all found themselves very far away from the cave and each other. Discord wanted to target the rahkshi because even thought they may have departed from they ways of evil, the potential to turn back is still deep inside of them.

The first one that discord planed to corrupted was Kurahk. He was very exited to see how much he could distort him into the evil creature he and his brothers once where.

"Hello, is any body out there" said Kurahk shouting into the mist that now surrounded him. Kurahk then spotted a shadow coming closer to him, he quickly armed himself his staff.

"Show your self" shouted Kurahk in to the void. What came out of the misty void was a cute little bunnie, "what adorable little rahi" said Kurahk as he admired the snow-white fluff ball.

"You do have some weird-looking eyes thought, they look so hypnotic" said Kurahk.

He could not look away from the cute little bundle of warmth and comfort he had found. But as he looked into the bunnies eyes more deeply he felt a strange feeling, it was a feeling he had not felt in a very long time. It was a feeling of uncontrollable rage and anger surging thought his body. He fell to the ground and started to crawl into a ball.

Discord transformed into his natural form and said "I know you like the rage and anger, now let the anger be one with you".

His pure white color faded away into a drab looking grey and as he opened his eyes they where no longer his normal green eyes, they where now pure red. As he started to get back up he was now in a state of anger and primal rage he quickly ran off as discord slipped back into the mist.

The next one up was Panrahk, he was lost in a large gorge. He felt like he was going to be lost forever, forever wandering for this bottomless pit. He then saw a pure white stone. It was nice looking and all but nothing special to most, but in Panrahk's eyes it was beautiful. Mostly because literally in his eyes it looked like a diamond.

As he was about to pick it up when a sensation as if it was burning him, the closes thing he could compare it to was dry ice. He felt like he was getting more angry as he tried to pick up the stone time after time.

Discord was trying not to laugh as he saw what was unfolding. Eventual Panrahk got so mad that crushed the stone in his hand,Turing it into dust in the processes. Discord watched with delight as Panrahk was starting to turn back into the rage filled monsters he and his brothers ones where.

"This is going better than I thought it would" said Discord very happily. Discord wings started to rapidly move up and down as he was about to fly to his next victim. Looking back on Panrahk, he saw that Panrahks brown color once again turned to the same drag gray that Kurahks had turned.

"Two down two to go" said Discord with a devious grin on his face.

* * *

**to be continued**

**please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14:tricks and lies part 2**

* * *

Lerahk was the next one up for turning, he was walking thought a foggy mist, it was very similar to the one Kurahk was walking in earlier. He was lost and alone, he then saw two figures in the distance.

"Guys, it's me Lerahk" Lerahk called out excitedly.

He then saw his brothers glowing red eyes peering into his soul.

"You guys ok" Lerahk said very worriedly.

Just then Kurahk jumped on him and pinned him to the ground and was trying to bite and claw him. He was trying as hard as he could to get his crazed brother off of him.

"What is wrong with you two" said Lerahk.

Discord came towards Lerahk and said "only on more to go and once I have him at my control victory will be mine" said Discord evilly.

Very quickly Lerahk's color changed from his very vibrant light green, to the same drab gray his other brothers had on and his eyes turned red.

"Lets go" said Discord as they all slowly started walking into the mist to look for Turahk.

Turahk managed to find Gali and they could see the cave was only a few meters from them. The mist was starting to let up when they where starting to be attacked by Turahk's brothers, they ran as fast as they could away from his crazy brothers.

"What is wrong with them" asked Gali as they where running.

"I don't know" said Turahk. As they where running they quickly tripped over and Gali was captured by Lerahk.

Gali was thrown into the cave and quickly spotted Helen and the far end of the cave, she was asleep and she felt very lifeless.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead" said Gali very frantic way.

"Gali is that you" asked Helen tiredly.

Gali gave her a big hug and helped her up off the ground.

"Who did all of this" asked Gali, Helen looked behind her and saw Discord standing only a few feet from them.

"Him" said Helen as she pointed at him, her eyes struck with fear.

"Well its about time some one new came to join me" said Discord, he quickly grabbed her and sat on her so she could not get free. Discord saw that all the brothers had been discorded.

"Well so much for your rahkshi's" said Discord with delight. Discord watch happily as Violet,Dash and Scout where trying to fight off the rahkshi. The three of them where out gunned and out numbed.

Gali managed to get way from discord and made a run for the exit. Discord flew after her and pinned her in the ground.

"Let the fun begin" said Discord.

* * *

**to be continued,Please review **


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15: the end**

* * *

Gali had her staff ready to send this thing where it belonged. Gali garbed Discord by the horns and threw him to the ground, he quickly got up and went behind her and started to attack her own again. Discords claws where swiping at her like a wild animal would attack its prey, Gali was trying to defend her self as best she could.

"Give up toa" said Discord.

"I have faced off with bigger threats than you" said Gali.

Gali did a roll and now had Discord pinned to the ground, she then stated to punching discord as hard as she could. Discord quickly got up and then the two were in a death battle. The fight seemed to go on forever, when one of them seemed to have the advantage the other one would counter it with another punch or kick. Discord managed to knock her to the ground he went up to her and said,

"You can't stop me with out the elements of harmony, and you clearly don't have them so you are going to lose" said Discord. Gali then felt a funny feeling, it was making her stronger, faster and over all better.

She quickly got back to her feet and with speed that lighting would be jealous of started to get the upper hand ageist him. She was running circles around him and then some.

She also got in a few punches that sent him very far away. Once Discord got back up, he would come crashing down with another punch or kick. Discord was very weak. As she look over him she took out her staff and started making a portal. As discord started to get back up, Gali kicked Discord into the portal.

"THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST OF ME" Discord said as the portal closed up on him, The rahkshi's color started to come back to them and Helen could leave the cave now.

After some goodbyes and farewells the bionicles made their own portal to go back home, the scout started walking back to base as well, they all would have some story's to tell when they got back home.

When Gali and the rahkshi's got home Gali quickly told her story to her fellow toa and the matoran. The rahkshi's traveled back to their island home and stated to get back into the normal life, they where also given the staff of worlds for save keeping.

When Helen and the kids got home they did had one heck of a story to tell, they where very worried that Discord might return some day.

The scout did not share his story to the others on red team, because if he did they would think he was crazy.

Discord started to cause chaos in Equestria again before he was turned to stone (again). Discord wanted to go back and make a new mess but before he could he was reformed by Fluttershy and gave up on that idea internally.

But Discord knew that maybe one day he might need to use this power once more, for better or for worse.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**I hope you all like my story! I'm making a sequel so stay tuned for that.**

**please review **


End file.
